


Innocents and Oaths

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Post ADWD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne betrayed Jaime for nothing.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Innocents and Oaths

Brienne trembled.

Everything was cold. The wind, it had speed beneath her armour, her clothes. Under her skin and through her flesh, carried through her veins in her blood. Into her bones and devouring her soul.

She was taken to a warm tent, she washed clean of mud and blood with hot water, her wounds were bandaged and she was tucked beneath warm furs. A steaming bowl of broth was tipped down her throat, but still the cold persisted. 

Sleep eluded her.

She had lied. She had betrayed Jaime. She had killed her lady.

And she had let Podrick die. 

She had let him

She held him

Felt blood pouring out 

The twitching of his limbs, his little body growing still.

Defend the innocent, protect the children. Keep your vows. 

She had lied to Jaime. Killed her lady. And let Podrick die.

She could still feel the weight of her boy in her arms. 

She had let Podrick

Good, sweet Podrick, who trusted her so well.

Let him die.

Felt his blood on her fingers.

“My lady!”

Brienne jerked round to face the entrance of the tent, her throat raw.

For how long had she been screaming?

Jaime was standing, gaunt in the moonlight. Half a corpse and half a god, someone once thought.

Warmth was gone from the world and she thought the hand he touched her with would be metal, but it was hot flesh. Slick from where his leather glove had made it sweaty.

“I didn’t carry you to my bed so you could die in it,” he told her, stern and gentle. “You need to rest, to sleep.”

Brienne shook her head. “I can’t,” she whispered hoarsely.

Jaime sat on the side of her bed.

“Just close your eyes.”

Nothing could be more dreadful.

“What will I see when I do?” she asked wretchedly.

“I can’t say for sure,” Jaime said honestly, reaching down to take off his boots. “But I know I will be here when you open them.” He took her hand again.

Brienne closed her eyes, putting her faith in his light to guide her through the darkness.


End file.
